


Storming The Mountain

by ComicBookGeek1818



Series: Omega Effect [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy meets an intriguing Omega inside Mt Weather.  Clarke deals with Lexa's overwhelming need to protect her.  Trikru and Skaikru prepare to bring the mountain to its knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes

Bellamy and Lincoln were on their way to the reaper tunnels. The walk so far had been mostly silent and Bellamy knew it couldn’t stay that way. He had to talk to Lincoln about some things before they entered the tunnels. When they stopped for a water break Bellamy took his chance.

“Lincoln I don’t know what is going to happen to me inside Mount Weather. I don’t know what to expect. You have to promise me that if something were to happen to me that you will look after Octavia and Clarke. I know Clarke has the Commander, but this is different. You need to be a big brother for her. Someone that will always be in her corner, even if it means going against the Commander.”

Lincoln looked up from his canteen and nodded “I can do that for you.”

“You are good for Octavia you know. You have made her strong.”

“She was always strong.”

Bellamy smiles and nods his head “Yes she was.”

Lincoln started rubbing deer blood all over his face and clothes before finishing it off with limestone lines. He pulled a rope out and started to tie it around Bellamy’s hands.

Lincoln nodded when he was done “We are almost there. We will walk like this the rest of the way.”

Bellamy nodded back and they continued there trek towards the tunnels.

__________________________

 

The Reaper tunnels were cold and dark. The smell was the worst part. With every step they took the smell of blood and death got worse. They heard talking up ahead. When they rounded the corner they saw the door into Mount Weather. In front of the door were four guards. Three were sorting Grounders on their knees and one was giving shots of a red liquid to the Reapers lined up.

A guard noticed them and quickly approached. He took the rope from Lincoln’s hands and led Bellamy over to the others on their knees. Now all Bellamy had to do was wait for his opportunity.

It wasn’t long until Lincoln was at the front of the Reaper line. Luckily most of the other Reapers had gotten their shots and left. There was only one of them left with him. Lincoln went to his knees and exposed his neck. As soon as the guard tried to stick him with the needle, Lincoln knocked it from his hands. Lincoln was quick to incapacitate the guard. Two of the guards rushed at Lincoln and the third stood panicked in front of Bellamy. Bellamy knew this was his chance. He punched the guard knocking him out and took off through the open door into Mount Weather.

Bellamy was making his way through the halls trying to find any way into the core of Mount Weather. Checking on the Sky People and getting to that radio were his main priorities. He took a look at a map he found on one of the walls. A couple more turns and he would reach a door that would get him inside. Bellamy took off running but as he rounded the last corner he ran into three more guards.

“Well what do we have here?” One of them sneered.

Bellamy needed to run. Find another map and another door in. There had to be another door in. He was about to turn and take off when a butt of a gun hit the back of his head. Everything faded to black and Bellamy felt himself being dragged away.

_____________________

 

Clarke was riding side by side with Anya on their way to Camp Jaha. Clarke’s guards followed closely behind. Raven had left the day before to make sure everything was ready with the radio. Now it was just a waiting game. Waiting for Bellamy to make contact so the plan could move forward.

“What is the plan branwada?” Anya asked keeping her eyes forward.

Clarke huffed “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“It is my new name for you.”

“So like a nickname?”

Anya looked puzzled at the word. “You attract trouble everywhere you go. You are worse than the goufas (children) running around the village. This is why your new name is branwada.”

“I’m not an idiot or a child Anya.”

Anya looks surprised that Clarke’s knowledge of the words meanings.

Clarke rolls her eyes “What? Lexa has been teaching me a little Trigedasleng.”

Suddenly Anya stops her horse. Her eyes are darting around the surrounding landscape. Clarke notices her guards are doing the same. There is a sound of gunfire and one of Clarke’s guards falls to the ground. Anya moves quickly to dismount her horse and pull Clarke from hers to get behind cover. Clarke’s guards move themselves closer to her, ready to take any bullets that come her way.

“Anya I can’t see the shooter.”

“I see them but we can’t get to them from here.”

“What do we do?”

“Don’t worry there are more guards in the trees. They will drop down and flank the shooters. It won’t be long.”

As soon as the words left Anya’s mouth someone yelled “Em klir (all clear)” from above.

Anya turned to Clarke “It’s all clear. They have the shooters.”

Anya helped Clarke to her feet as three Grounders brought the two shooters down the ridge above them. The shooters were in full hazmat suits and had their hands tied in front of them. The Grounders forced the two shooters to their knees in front of Clarke on Anya.

“We found this on them” one of the Grounders said as he handed a picture to Anya. It was a picture of Clarke and Lexa standing side by side. Both of their faces were circled.

Clarke looks over the picture “They were supposed to kill me and then kill Lexa.”

Anya nods “It appears so yes.”

One of the shooters gets to his feet and takes off running. One of Clarke’s guards grabs his knife and throws in through the air at the shooter. The knife sticks in the back of the running shooter and he falls to the ground in a heap, dead.

Anya growls and turns towards the other shooter “Frag em op (kill him)!”

“No Anya don’t! Let’s take him back to the Ark. We can question him there. Maybe we can get some information that can help us.”

Anya thinks it over for a minute before nodding to the guards “Teik em kik raun (let him live). Teik em we (take him away).”

The guards nod and secure the shooter to a horse and get him ready to be transported back to Camp Jaha. Anya points back up into the trees and the other Grounders nod before disappearing back into the woods. Clarke and Anya mount their horses and continue their journey.

“See branwada, nothing but trouble.”

“Point taken Anya.”

_________________________________

 

Bellamy can hear voices around him as he comes into consciousness. His head is pounding and his vision is still a little blurry. He tries to stand but his head smacks on a metal surface above him.

“You’re in a cage.”

Bellamy looks to his right to see where the voice is coming from. Bellamy notices an Omega woman watching him from the cage next to his. All around him are cages filled with Grounders.

“What Clan are you from?” her voice tries again.

Bellamy shakes his head to clear the remaining fuzziness. “I’m not from a Clan. I’m from the Sky People. Umm…Skaikru.”

“You should not be here. Skaikru are inside the mountain, not in these cages.”

Bellamy shakes the door of his cage but it doesn’t budge. Bracing himself at the back of the cage he decides to try and kick the door. The door rattles but still doesn’t budge.

“If you keep making all that noise the Maunon (Mountain Men) will come for you.”

“Good let them come” Bellamy says slamming his shoulder into the cage door. “Dammit” he growls out when it still won’t budge. Letting out a huff Bellamy turns back towards the Omega woman. “I’m Bellamy. What’s your name? What Clan are you from?”

The woman looks at him but says nothing. “How long have you been here?” He tries. But the woman just rolls her eyes and again says nothing.

Bellamy lets out a small laugh causing the woman to look at him like he was crazy. “Sorry you just remind me of another Omega I know. You’re both very stubborn.”

Bellamy noticed the woman sniffing the air before she spoke up “I do not smell her. Is she your Omega?”

Bellamy shakes his head “No, your Commander’s actually.”

“Klark kom Skaikru?”

“Yes, you know of her?”

The woman gives a small nod “Word travels fast between the Clans.”

There was more silence between them. Bellamy took in more of his surroundings. He had to find a way out of this cage.

“I’m Echo kom Azgeda. Ice Nation.”

Bellamy smiled and nodded “Nice to meet you Echo.”

“How did you get your bruised eye and cheek? Maunon?”

“Ha no a gift from your Commander actually.”

Echo looked confused so Bellamy continued “Let’s just say I overstepped.”

Echo smiled “branwada.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh “Yes branwada indeed.”

The door opened with a loud bang and all the Grounders around Bellamy shrunk in the back of their cages. Two Mountain Men, one guard and one doctor, storm into the room looking from cage to cage. They came to a stop in front of Echo’s cage and nod “This one.” Echo’s cage door opened and they try to pull her out. Echo struggles as best she can against the two Mountain Men. Suddenly Bellamy remembered what Echo told him about the Grounders who make too much noise. Bellamy started banging on his cage making as much noise as he could.

“Leave her alone. Take me instead. Leave her be.”

Both Mountain Men stopped and shoved Echo back into her cage. “We have a live one here.” They lock Echo’s cage back up and start to unlock Bellamy’s. Bellamy tries to go at them but one of the Mountain Men shocks him. The shock stuns Bellamy but doesn’t stop him. He goes at them again and they shock him again. While Bellamy is stunned the doctor sticks him with a needle. Everything goes black again.

_________________________________

 

Clarke can see Kane and her mother at the gate of Camp Jaha ready to greet them. She dismounts her horse and hands the reins to one of her guards before hugging her mother and shaking Kane’s hand.

“What happened Clarke?” Abby asks seeing the Mountain Man tied up behind Clarke.

“I was shot at.” Abby gasps but Clarke continues “I’m fine mom. They captured one of them. We need a place to put him so we can interrogate him. That oxygen tank he has won’t last forever.”

Kane is the first to speak up “Raven has been working on an airlock. She just finished it yesterday. We can put him in there.”

“That should be perfect.”

“I can show them the way” Kane says motioning to the Grounders behind Clarke.

“Thank you.”

Clarke nods to her guards and they follow Kane into the Ark. Clarke turns to Anya “It shouldn’t take long for them to set him up in there. As soon as he is ready we can interrogate him.”

Anya nods “I will get the girl you call Reivon. She built this airlock contraption you were speaking of. She may be helpful during the interrogation.”

“She should be in her workshop. It’s right through there. I’ll meet you at the airlock.”

Anya nods and walks off. Clarke turns and begins to tell her mother everything that happened on the way to the Ark.

__________________________________

 

Raven is tinkering away in her workshop. She was trying to come up with a way to make handheld grenades for the upcoming battle. Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her. Raven jumped on her stool causing her knees to bang against the table in front of her.

“Ow fucking hell!”

Raven spins around to see who has invaded her space and scared the hell out of her. Standing behind her is the Grounder woman Anya looking very amused.

“Jesus what are you like a ninja. Where the hell did you come from? Wait are you here to kill me because of that bet? I had nothing to do with that. Well ok so the bet was about me but that doesn’t count. It’s all Clarke’s fault, blame her.”

“Do all of you Skaikru talk so much?”

“Umm…”

Anya rolls her eyes “Klark was attacked on the way here. We…”

“Wait is she ok?”

Anya looks annoyed at being cut off.

“Right no more interrupting. Please continue. Wait but seriously is she alright?”

Anya lets out a huff “Yes she is fine. We captured a Maunon and brought him with us. Marcus kom Skaikru says…”

“What’s a Maunon?”

Anya growls “A Mountain Man.”

“Right ok. Oh awesome you actually caught one. Crap I interrupted you again. Please continue.”

Anya paused and continued to stare at Raven.

“I promise my lips are sealed. No more interrupting.”

Anya looks unsure but continues “Marcus kom Skaikru says you built a contraption called an airlock. They are placing the Maunon in it now. I’m here to retrieve you for the interrogation. You know how the contraption works, you will be of use.”

“Oh ok cool. Well lead the way. Wait you don’t know where you are going. I will lead the way. Follow me Grounder Princess.”

“That is not my name.”

“It is now” Raven says leading Anya out the door of her workshop and into the halls of the Ark. “This is my first interrogation. Is it weird that I’m kind of excited?”

Anya rolls her eyes and says nothing.

“You’ve probably done a ton of these huh? So is there like a good cop bad cop kind of thing that goes on? Let me guess it’s only bad cop with you Grounders.”

Anya rolls her eyes and again says nothing as they arrive at the airlock. Clarke is standing in front of it staring at the Mountain Man inside.

“Clarke hey. Grounder Princess found me and said you caught yourself a Mountain Man.”

Clarke chuckles “Yeah I can see that. Anya looks more pissed off than normal.”

Raven shrugs “I think she likes me.”

Anya huffs and moves to stand beside Clarke.

Clarke lets out another small laugh. “So what do we need to know?”

“It’s actually pretty simple. Just don’t push this red button” Raven says pointing to the red button next to her. “If you do the outside air will go rushing in there. We all know what happens then.”

Clarke nods and turns back toward the Mountain Man who is looking a little afraid after Raven’s revelation. “Alright, let’s begin.”

____________________________________

 

Bellamy woke up with a gasp. He was hanging upside down hooked up to tubes and a heart rate monitor.  A girl was standing in front of him asking him if he was from the Ark.

“I’m Bellamy. Yes I’m from the Ark. Who are you?”

“I’m Maya. Do you know Jasper?”

Bellamy nods “How about you get me down from here Maya.”

Maya nods and quickly disconnects his heart rate monitor. She about to push the button to lower him when another guard enters the room. Bellamy doesn’t move a muscle and the guard looks around suspiciously asking Maya what she is doing.

“I know I’m not supposed to be back here but I was curious. I wanted to know what makes him so special. He’s dead though.”

The guard looks around once more before approaching Bellamy and looking him over. “So he is. Let me lower him down so we can replace him.”

Bellamy is lowered to the ground and the guard starts to remove the cuffs around his ankles. As soon as one is free Bellamy kicks the guard in the face sending him sprawling back on the floor. Quickly Bellamy removes the other cuff but the guard is already standing again and pointing a gun in his direction. Maya grabs a scalpel and stabs the guard in the neck and Bellamy charges him. The guard drops his gun as they struggle. The guard slices Bellamy’s arm with the scalpel as they fight back and forth.

Out of the corner of his eye Bellamy sees Maya pick up the gun and yells to stop her “No don’t it’s too loud. They will hear.”

They struggle back and forth slamming into the cages. The guard raises his hand to stab Bellamy again but is stopped when Echo grabs his arm and helps restrain him. Bellamy wraps his hands around the guard’s throat and squeezes as hard as he can. It doesn’t take long for the guard to stop thrashing as he slowly falls to the ground dead.

Bellamy catches his breath and slides his fingers through the cage to touch Echo’s hand “Thank you.”

She nods and gives his fingers and gentle squeeze.

Bellamy turns towards Maya “Are you ok?”

She nods and lowers the gun she’s holding.

“Help me get him undressed. We need to hide the body.”

It doesn’t take long for Bellamy to change into the guards clothes and send his body down the shoot. He approached Maya and took the gun from her.

“You’ve done enough. I can take it from here. You can walk away.”

“You don’t know where you are going.”

“Draw me a map. You don’t have to do this.”

Maya shakes her head “No it’s ok. I’m ok. I’m in, I want to help. We need to remove your tracking chip. Otherwise you will set off alarms everywhere we go.”

Bellamy nods “Do it.”

Maya grabs a scalpel and cuts into Bellamy’s arm and removes the chip. Grabbing some bandages afterwards to cover his wound and stop the bleeding.

She hands him the chip “Place this in your cage.”

Bellamy nods and walks over to the cage he woke up in. He places the chip and looks up at Echo. Sliding his fingers through the bars again he touches her hand “I will come back for you. I promise. I won’t leave you here.”

Echo looks scared and sad but nods her understanding.

Bellamy turns back towards Maya “I need to get to the radio and contact Clarke.”

“I helped them set it up. I know where it is. They are taking your people.”

“I need to see the others.”

“The dorms are on the way to the radio. We can stop there and you can talk to them.”

Bellamy nods and turns back to Echo one last time. “I will be back for you.” She gives a small smile and nods. With that Bellamy leaves and follows Maya out the door.

____________________________________

 

The interrogation has been going on for a little while now. The threat of letting in the outside air got the Mountain Man talking. His name is Ryan and he’s only been a part of the guard for eight months. He told them about the Reaper tunnels and overall structure of the mountain. The acid fog was a topic he didn’t know much about. He told them where the fog was stored but he couldn’t tell them how it worked.

Clarke heard a commotion and Lexa came storming around the corner. Her eyes black and a fierce snarl on her face.

“Lexa what are you doing here?”

“One of your guards returned to TonDC and told me about the attempt on your life. I’m here to speak with the Maunon.”

“He’s been talking Lexa. If you are here to intimidate him he may stop.”

Lexa growls “What has he told you so far.”

“The structure of the mountain and tunnels. I’ve been drawing maps from his descriptions.”

Anya approaches Lexa and hands her Clarke’s sketch book. Lexa flips through the drawn maps studying each one.

Lexa nods and hands Anya back the sketchbook and walks closer to the airlock. She looks him over and growls “Yu gonplei ste odon” before pushing the red button. The Mountain Man screams as his skin blisters and burns. It’s not long before he is dead on the floor of the airlock.

Lexa turns to storm away but Clarke grabs her arm and spins her back around. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“He tried to kill you Klark. Just like with Quint, I could not let that stand. He was not leaving here alive.”

“He was talking Lexa!” Clarke yells.

“You got the maps Klark. That is all we need. He was no longer of any use to us.”

“You can’t just go around killing everyone who threatens me.”

“Yes I can.”

“That is going to be a lot of bodies Lexa. I won’t stand for it.”

Lexa takes a step closer to Clarke and growls “You don’t have to like it Klark. You will not stop me. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. Anyone who threatens you will die.”

Octavia and Lincoln came around the corner pausing when they see the standoff going on between Lexa and Clarke.

Octavia clears her throat “Umm Clarke…holy shit is he dead?”

Without breaking eye contact with Lexa Clarke answers “What do you need Octavia?”

“Wick sent us to get you and Raven. Bellamy has made radio contact. He’s asking for the two of you.”

“I will be there in a second O.”

Lexa and Clarke continue their stare off as Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Anya leave the area.

“I’m going to go talk to Bellamy and help guide him towards the acid fog. You should head back to TonDC.”

Clarke turns to leave but Lexa grabs her arm. “I don’t take orders from you” Lexa snarls.

“You know what Commander, do whatever you want. I’m going to talk to Bellamy. I will send Anya to update you when we are done.”

Clarke rips her arm from Lexa’s grasp and walks away hearing Lexa growl and punch the wall behind her as she leaves.

                                                                                                       

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100
> 
> I'm really sorry. This was supposed to be up last night. Unfortunately life decided to interfere.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes

Clarke rounds the corner trying to get away as fast as she can and collides with a huge body. Two strong arms wrap around her and help keep her upright. When Clarke is steady on her feet again she looks up to see Gustus looking at her with concern. Lexa’s other personal guards look uneasy and tense as they stand along the wall, clearly hearing the argument she just had with her.

“Sorry Gus I didn’t see you there.”

Gustus nods and gives her a small smile. He slowly un-wraps his arms as if he’s making sure she won’t fall over anytime soon.

“I should go. The others are waiting for me. Sorry again Gus.”

Clarke steps around him and makes her way to Raven’s shop as fast as she can. Raven is sitting at the radio talking to Bellamy with everyone one else huddled close by. Everyone turns and looks as she enters. The silence is broken by the crackle of the radio.

*Raven are you still there? Can you still read me?*

“Shit sorry Bell yeah I’m still here. Clarke just walked in.”

*Let me talk to her.*

Raven holds out the radio mic for Clarke to take.

“Hey Bell its Clarke. What do we need to know?”

*Clarke it’s good to hear your voice. Raven told me about the attack. There is a girl in here. Her name is Maya. She’s been helping me out. We have to move fast Clarke. They are taking our people. Apparently our bone marrow is some type of cure for them.*

“Who have they taken Bell?”

*So far Harper and Fox. Maya says they are still alive but they are being held somewhere she can’t get to. I was able to talk to the others. Monty has an idea on how to make this radio more portable. He’s working on it now. As soon as it is done I will contact you again. I need to shut down that acid fog. Maya knows the way to where it is stored.*

“Ok Bell, contact us again as soon as Monty is done so that we know you’re ok. I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you can somehow make sure more of our people aren’t taken that would be great.”

*I’ll see what I can do Princess. I’ll talk to you soon.*

Clarke places the mic back on the table and takes a deep breath. She turns and sees that everyone is watching her again.

Clarke walks over to Lincoln and hugs him “I’m glad you made it back ok. Thank you for getting Bellamy into the mountain.”

Lincoln smiles and nods his head as Clarke releases the hug.

“What happened back there Clarke?” Octavia asks.

“Lexa pushed the button and killed him.”

Raven is quick to chime in “How did she even know about the button? She wasn’t there when I explained what it was for.”

Suddenly Wick clears is throat “Umm that’s my fault. I’m really sorry Clarke. She came storming in here looking for you. I told her you were at the airlock with the Mountain Man. She asked me what it was and I explained it to her.”

Raven punches his shoulder. “Wick you idiot.”

“What I’m sorry ok. She’s very very scary.”

Anya snorts in the background but says nothing.

Clarke sighs “It’s alright Wick. This isn’t your fault. Octavia and Lincoln can you update my mother and Kane? I would but I just don’t want to deal with all the questions right now. I’m sorry can you also figure out what to do with the Mountain Man’s body. We can’t just leave him in there.” Octavia and Lincoln nod and leave Raven’s workshop. “Wick and Raven, do you think you can start coming up with a plan for the acid fog? I know we don’t know much, but maybe the two of you can at least think of some scenarios that may be helpful.”

Wick and Raven move to the workshop drawing board to start working out ideas. Clarke knows she needs rest. Her head is spinning from the day’s events.

“I’m going to head to my room Anya. I need to rest for a bit.”

Anya nods “I will stay here and watch them work.”

“Watch them work or just Raven?”

Anya rolls her eyes and stays silent.

“That wasn’t an answer Anya.”

“I do not know what you speak of branwada.”

Clarke laughs “Yeah sure you don’t. Have fun Anya.”

__________________________________________

 

Clarke made her way to her room. Relief came over her when she didn’t see any guards posted in front of it. She pushed the button to open the door and was surprised when she was met with the sight of Lexa sitting on her bed.

“Sorry I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just get some things and head to my mother’s quarters.”

“Klark wait…”

“No Commander I don’t want to do this right now. I’m exhausted ok. It’s been a long day.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“It is your title isn’t it Commander.”

“Klark will you please sit?”

Clarke shuts the door to her room and takes a seat in the chair at her desk. Hurt flashes across Lexa’s face when Clarke chooses to sit there and not next to her on the bed.

“Fine Commander you want to do this now? I’m not even going to ask why you killed him. I think you’ve explained that enough. How about you explain why you have been lying to me.”

“Lying to you?”

“My guards Commander. We agreed on six. Six! Then I find out from Anya that there are more in the trees. Why didn’t you tell me? Have they been up there following me this whole time?”

Lexa shakes her head “No, I assigned them to you after Quint’s attack. They were to stay out of sight and in the trees unless you needed them.”

“How many Commander?”

Lexa growls “I asked you to please stop calling me that.”

“How many? Only three showed themselves when the ordeal went down with the Mountain Men. How many are there really?”

“Ten.”

“Ten! Fuck I have sixteen guards. Do you realize how ridiculous that is? Why? Why would you do that?”

Lexa sighs “To keep you safe Klark.”

“To keep me safe. Seriously! You always have threats against you; maybe I should assign sixteen Ark guards to follow you around. How would you like that? Or maybe it’s something else huh. You’re the big bad Alpha, you don’t need any protecting. I’m the weak little Omega right?”

Lexa’s eyes flash “You know I do not see you that way. You are not weak Klark.”

“What is it then?”

“Do you still not understand that I cannot lose you?”

“That excuse isn’t good enough anymore Commander.”

Lexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens her eyes and sighs “Her name was Costia. We grew up together. She was a Beta, we weren’t mated but she was mine. Before the Coalition was formed, the Clans were constantly at war. The Azgeda caused the most trouble out of all the Clans. Their Queen is power hungry and always looking for a fight. She took Costia from me because she thought Costia knew my secrets. Costia was tortured and for weeks I received pieces of her. Until finally one day I received the final piece, her head.”

“Lexa I’m so sorry.”

“You do not have to apologize Klark. The fault is not yours. I was forced to put aside my need for revenge and make peace with the Azgeda.” Lexa sighs “Klark I know you do not agree but I am ruthless for a reason. The Coalition is together now but it might not always be that way. If it falls, you would be the first target Klark. Anytime someone attacks you I am ruthless to make a point.   A point that will hopefully deter future attacks against you. I want them to come at me and not you. No not because I think you you’re weak, but because ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too Lexa.”

“You need to rest hodnes. I will leave you to sleep in peace.”

Clarke shakes her head “No Lexa please stay.”

Lexa nods and lays back on the bed making room for Clarke. Clarke removes her jacket and boots and climbs in beside Lexa. She settles in Lexa’s arms resting her head on Lexa’s chest.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead “I do not like when you are angry with me. I do not like when you call me Commander. For everyone else that is my title, but not for you, never for you.”

Clarke places a kiss on Lexa’s jaw “Please tell me about the extra guards next time. Don’t hide things like that from me.”

“I promise I will tell you hodnes. I would rather face pauna alone than face your wrath again.”

Clarke laughs and cuddles further into Lexa letting her steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

_________________________________

 

 

Raven was beyond frustrated. They promised Clarke they would come up with some ideas about the acid fog, but without knowing exactly what they were up against was making the task difficult.

“Wick you moron that won’t work. Sometimes I seriously wonder if you have been hit in the head too many times.”

“Raven I’m exhausted and starving. We’ve done all we can do for now. Why don’t we go get some dinner and give it a rest for the night?”

Raven released a frustrated breath “Yeah fine. You go though, I’m going to stay in here and work for a bit.”

“Are you sure?” Wick turned to Anya who was sitting in the corner observing “What about you? Can I interest you in any food?”

Anya shook her head and stated she would remain in the workshop. Wick nodded his understanding and exited through the doors out into the night air.

Raven moved to one of her work benches and started tinkering around with one of her many projects she had going. It was the perfect distraction from the multiple scenarios that were still running around in her head. Raven was lost in working on the project in front of her until a voice spoke up from right behind her.

“What are you doing?”

Startled Raven dropped the wrench in her hand and it make a loud bang as it connected with the metal table in front of her.

“Fuck Grounder Princess you scared the hell out of me. Seriously one of these days I’m going to attach a bell to you. I didn’t even hear you move.”

Anya had the look of pride and amusement on her face.

“You think it’s so funny don’t you? Let’s see how amusing you think it is when I drop dead of a heart attack one of these days. Seriously make more noise when you walk. I’m too cute to die young.”

“Are all the Skaikru so dramatic?”

“I don’t know, are all you Grounders super-secret ninjas?”

Anya lets out a small laugh “I do not know what this ninja that you speak of is. You did not answer my earlier question. What are you doing?”

“Well first ninjas are awesome. Second I’m working on something that will increase the water pressure in the Ark. It’s just something to keep my mind off the acid fog issue.”

“You worry you won’t be able to stop the fog?”

Raven sighs “Yeah that is part of it. I hate not knowing what we are up against. I hate not knowing what to expect. I’m worried about letting Clarke and Bellamy down.”

“Do not doubt yourself Reivon kom Skaikru. You are very skilled at your craft. You will get the job done.”

Raven smiles “Holy shit did Grounder Princess just give me a compliment?”

Anya rolls her eyes and motions towards the door “Come you must eat and rest your mind. You will be no good to Klark and Belomi otherwise.”

Raven hops off her stool and follows Anya out the door. “Admit it you totally just gave me a compliment.”

“I did no such thing.”

“You totally did. If I had instant replay I would prove it to you.”

“You are infuriating Skai girl. The more I talk to you the more confused I become.”

They make their way outside to the fire where Lincoln is cooking a couple of rabbits. Anya motions for Raven to take a seat on one of the logs surrounding the fire. It was fairly quiet around Camp Jaha. Most of the Sky People knew what was coming and were resting while they still could. It wasn’t long before Anya returned with two plates in her hands and took a seat next to Raven.

Raven smiles “Admit it, you like me and you gave me a compliment.”

“I admit no such things Skai girl.”

“Whatever you like me and you gave me a compliment. Score two points for Raven.”

Anya smiles and shakes her head. “Shof op and eat your food Skai girl.”

“Raven 2 stoic Grounder Princess 0.”

______________________________

 

Clarke wakes to the sound of someone pounding on her door. With a groan she snuggles further into Lexa’s warmth. Lexa places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead and then her lips. Clarke moves to deepen the kiss when the pounding on the door gets louder.

“I take back what I said before about you killing people. I give you permission to kill whoever is on the other side of that door.”

Lexa laughs “I will see who it is hodnes.”

Clarke rolls over and stretches letting Lexa go so she can get up. Lexa opens the door and is met with Wick and Gustus on the other side.

Wick is the first to speak “Hey Clarke. Sorry to wake you. Raven is going to help guide Bellamy to the acid fog later today. She wanted me to let you know. Maya got him a flare gun. He will shoot it off to signal the acid fog is disabled.”

Gustus was the next to speak “Apologies Heda but the Gonakru (army) is ready to move whenever you are. They are awaiting your orders.”

Lexa nods “Mochof Gostos. Tell Indra to start marching the Gonakru. Tell her to get them assembled right outside the range of the acid fog. We should be able to wait there for Belomi’s signal. I will ride with Clarke shortly to join the Gonakru.”

Clarke stands from her bed “Thank you Wick. I will be out shortly to talk with Captain Miller and get the Sky Army ready to march. Make sure you and Raven are ready with those bombs to take out the power.”

Both Gustus and Wick nod and leave with their orders.

“Are you ready for this hodnes?”

Clarke picks up her jacket and boots “I have to be ready. I don’t have any other choice.”

___________________________________

 

They were inside Lexa’s war tent waiting for Bellamy’s signal. Clarke didn’t understand how Lexa could be resting on her bed at a time like this.   The plan was playing over and over in Clarke’s head making it impossible for her to sleep. She busied herself going over the maps and model of Mount Weather.

“What if we are wrong and cutting the power doesn’t disengage the locks on the door?”

“Your people said it will Klark. You need to rest hodnes. I know it seems overwhelming now but as soon as we see the signal from Belomi the battle will begin and everything will become clear.”

“What if Bellamy can’t shut down the acid fog? What if it is too dangerous? I don’t want to be the person who sent him in there to die.”

Lexa gets off her bed and approaches Clarke. Clarke feels Lexa’s strong arms wrap around her middle and her warm body pressed against her back.

“You have trusted Belomi from the start hodnes. Do not doubt yourself now. He can and will do this. Do not lose your faith.”

“I’m sorry Lexa. I just can’t stop thinking about everything. My mind keeps going over it again and again.”

Lexa starts kissing Clarke’s neck, nipping gently as she goes. “Allow me to distract you hodnes.”

“Lexa we don’t have time for this.”

“We will make time. We go to war soon Klark. Allow me to enjoy you while I still can.”

Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms and pulls her into a bruising kiss. Lexa’s hands slide from Clarke’s middle down to her thighs and lift her onto the table behind her. Frantically Clarke starts pulling at Lexa’s clothes and Lexa does the same until both are completely naked.

Clarke runs her finger down the side of Lexa’s face and along her jaw. She moves one hand to cup the back of Lexa’s neck and the other to rest on Lexa’s collarbone.

“What is wrong ai hodnes?”

Clarke places a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips. “Nothing, you are just so beautiful.”

“I am not the beautiful one ai hodnes, you are.”

Lexa bites Clarke’s lower lip before bringing her into another bruising kiss. Clarke’s hips buck against the Alpha causing Lexa to growl and pull Clarke closer to her. She kisses down Clarke’s neck and sternum before biting Clarke’s nipple and soothing it with her tongue. The Omega gasps and bucks her hips at the feeling. Lexa switches sides giving both breasts equal treatment. Clarke can feel her wetness running down the inside of her thighs and spreading across Lexa’s erection and lower belly.

“Lexa please” Clarke moans. She can’t take it anymore and Lexa inside her.

The Alpha kisses her way back up to Clarke’s neck. Lexa uses her left hand to guide her cock to Clarke’s entrance. The tip of the Alpha’s cock slowly pushes in before pulling out and circling around her swollen clit. Lexa repeats this action again and again until Clarke whimpers and groans.

“Please Lexa stop teasing me.”

Lexa nips at Clarke’s jaw before slowly thrusting her full length inside of her. Clarke moans and sinks her teeth into Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa sets a slow and steady pace, savoring the feeling of Clarke wrapped around her.

Clarke digs her nails into Lexa’s back and the Alpha picks up her pace. The Omega’s body shutters as Lexa’s thumb rubs her clit. Clarke moans Lexa’s name and rakes her nails down her back as her orgasm hits. With a final thrust Lexa lets out a fierce growl and sinks her teeth into Clarke’s neck, spilling spurt after spurt into her. Clarke moans at the feeling and can’t stop her hips from bucking.

Lexa lazily kisses Clarke’s bruised neck as she came down from her high. Gently she pulls out and Clarke whimpers. Lexa lifts Clarke into her arms and carries her to the bed.

“Rest ai hodnes. They will let us know when the signal appears.”

__________________________________

 

Onya was sitting in the corner of Reivon’s workshop listening to Reivon and Wick guide Belomi. So far nothing had worked. She could feel herself growing anxious. The Maunon were smart. It was only a matter of time before they were alerted to Belomi’s presence in the storage room. Progress needed to be made and fast.

Wick grabbed the mic off the table “What else have you got? Come on there has to be something that will work.”

*Here’s something. It says aqueous sodium hydroxide bath.*

“That is a base; it will work to neutralize the acid. Select that one.”

*It’s doing something.*

Onya stood up from her seat and moved closer to the table. Both Reivon and Wick had smiles on their faces. Onya hoped this was finally the moment they were waiting for.

*The PH is rising.*

Raven grabbed the mic “Good, that means it’s working.”

Onya could feel the excitement in the air. Across the table Reivon was bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she could hardly contain her delight. Onya moved around the table to stand by Reivon. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling when the Skai girl gave her a small nudge with her shoulder.

*It says passivation successful.*

Suddenly Reivon cried out “Yes!” and leaped into her arms. Onya quickly wrapped her arms around the girl and caught her. Reivon’s arms wrapped around her neck and held her tight. Warmth settled low in Onya’s belly and her cock twitched as she felt small puffs of air hit her neck as the girl laughed in her arms. She felt the air in the room shift dramatically as Reivon raised her head and made direct eye contact with her. Slowly she lowered the Skai girl to the floor holding the girls gaze the whole time. A growl rumbled in Onya’s chest as Reivon stepped closer into her body.

Wick moved around the table and made his way closer to the door. “Well this is sufficiently awkward. I’m going to take my leave. Catch you guys later.”

Onya heard the door open and shut but her eyes never left Reivon’s. The Skai girl’s arms came back up around her neck and brought their lips together. The kiss was tentative at first but quickly became heated. Both were in a battle for dominance of the kiss. Onya lifted Reivon off the ground and the Skai girls legs wrapped around her hips. She walked them back until Reivon’s back hit the wall of the workshop. Onya’s cock was throbbing and her pants were painfully tight. She thrust her hips into Reivon’s trying to get some friction to relieve the ache. Reivon bit Onya’s lip and raked her nails down Onya’s back at the contact. Onya pulled Reivon’s hair tie out and threaded her fingers through her hair. With a gentle tug she forced Reivon’s head back exposing the Skai girl’s neck. Reivon let out a small whine as Onya nipped her way down her neck. A moan escaped past Onya’s lips when the Skai girl’s hips bucked into hers. Reivon leaned forward and nipped at Onya’s ear drawing a little blood. Onya growled and force Reivon’s head back again. Onya attached her teeth to Reivon’s exposed neck, careful not to break the skin.

“Be careful Skai girl.”

Reivon smiled and growled back “Make me.”

The challenge sent Onya’s inner beast into a frenzie. Onya unwrapped the girl’s legs from around her waist and set her down slowly. There were sounds of fabric being torn as Onya moved as quickly as she could to shed them both of clothing. As soon as the last piece was torn from Reivon’s body, Onya lifted the Skai girl back into her arms and held her against the wall. Onya’s cock pulsed and throbbed as the evidence of Reivon’s arousal spread across her stomach. Reivon moved one hand from around her neck and raked her nails down Onya’s stomach until she reached her cock. A growl rumbled deep in her chest as Reivon gave her cock a firm tug as she nipped at her neck and shoulder.

“What are you going to do Alpha? It seems to me you are all bark and no bite.”

Onya quickly removed the Skai girl from her arms and moved her over to the nearest table. Onya growled “I will show you bite” as she bent Reivon over the table and attached her teeth to the back of the Skai girl’s neck.

Onya lifted herself off of Reivon placing a hand on the Skai girl’s back pinning her to the table. With the other hand she guided her cock through the Skai girl’s silky folds. Reivon was grinding back against her trying to get her to thrust inside.

“If you’re not inside me in the next five seconds Anya I’m going to get myself off instead.”

With a loud snarl Onya thrusts herself inside of the girl below her. The Skai girl moans and grips the table. Onya fights hard not to release the instant Reivon’s velvety walls envelope her. She gives Reivon time to adjust before setting a vigorous pace. The fluttering warm walls enveloping her and the sounds the Skai girl are making are almost too much. Onya moves one hand to circle Reivon’s clit. Reivon moans and thrusts back against her. Onya knows neither of them will last much longer.

Onya bends over and nips at the back of Reivon’s neck before kissing between the girls shoulder blades. Her gums ache dying to sink her teeth into Reivon’s neck and marking her as her mate. Onya’s chest ache’s knowing she must resist leaving her mark and letting Reivon leave one of her own.

Reivon is squirming and moaning below her. It only takes a few more thrusts and a few more swipes of her finger over Reivon’s clit before the warm wet walls squeeze around her cock. Onya can’t hold her release anymore as the Skai girl screams her name. Onya is forced to bite into her own wrist to keep herself from sinking her teeth into the girl below her.

_____________________________________

 

“Heda, Heda the signal!” could be heard from outside the war tent. Lexa and Clarke quickly got dressed and made their way outside. Burning high in the sky was a red flare. Lexa ran to the ledge overlooking her army with Clarke following close behind.

“Teik em laud tromon-de (sound the horn)” she yelled to the Grounders standing by the ledge. When the army turned to look Lexa raised her fist in the air and yelled “kom wor (to war)!” Immediately the army below started cheering. Lexa smiled and nodded at Clarke and Clarke couldn’t help but smile and nod back.

____________________________________

 

Onya watched Reivon slowly put her clothes back on as she did the same. The Skai girl hadn’t said a word since they had finished.

“Why so quiet Skai girl? It is unusual for you to not have something to say.”

Onya was met with more silence and she started to worry.

“Did I hurt you Reivon?”

A flat “no” left Reivon’s lips.

“Will you tell me what is wrong?”

Onya was again met with silence. She watched Reivon move to her work bench and start working on one of her many projects spread over the table.

Onya let out a huff and a growl. Quickly she made her way over to the work bench and grabbed Reivon spinning her around in her stool, forcing Reivon to look at her.

“You are the most infuriating person I have ever met Reivon. Please tell me what is wrong.”

Reivon lowered her head and stared at the floor. “Look I get it ok. You just want this to be a one-time thing. You can go and we don’t ever have to talk about it again.”

“Is this because I didn’t bite and mark you?”

Reivon didn’t answer but Onya could tell by the pained look on Reivon’s face that she was correct. Onya gently tilted up Reivon’s chin and forced the Skai girl to look at her. Onya kissed Reivon’s lips and rested their foreheads together.

“I wanted more than anything to leave my mark Reivon, to claim you as mine. I wanted you to leave yours just as much. You have no idea how much control it took for me not to. We are fighting a war very soon. I will be in the middle of it right by my Heda’s side. I don’t know what will happen to me. Losing a mate is one of the most painful experiences you could ever go through. There is a chance I could fall in battle. I do not want you to have to feel that type of pain.”

Onya kissed Reivon’s forehead, cheek, and finally her lips.

“Make no mistake you are mine Skai girl. I look forward to cementing our mate bond when this battle is over.”

A few tears ran down Reivon’s cheeks and she sniffled “I thought you didn’t want me.”

“I will always want you Skai girl.” Onya placed another kiss on Reivon’s forehead. “It pains me but I must leave. I must meet up with Heda and the army. Be careful at the dam Reivon. Stay alert and do not let your guard down.”

“I will if you promise to do the same.”

“I will do everything in my power to return to you Skai girl.”

With one last hug and a kiss Onya took her leave. Her chest aching the further she got from Reivon.

_________________________________

 

All of the Sky and Grounder Generals were gathered in the planning tent. A 3D model of the mountain door sat on a table in the middle of the tent. All the Generals were closely studying it as they waited for Lexa and Clarke to go over the plan. Lexa and Clarke entered the tent followed closely by Anya, Indra, and Gustus.

Captain Miller approaches Clarke with a small device in his hands “A package from Raven. She says it will do the trick and blow the door.”

Clarke smiles and nods “Good, thank you.”

Captain Miller nods and moves aside to stand with the rest of the Generals.

Lexa step forward and looks over everyone. “Thank you for joining us here today Skaikru. Today is the day we get our people back. The enemy thinks it’s safe behind its doors, but it’s not. When it realizes that, it will fight back, hard. We need to be ready.” Lexa looks in Clarke’s direction and nods.

Clarke steps forward “This is a rescue mission. There are children and people who have helped us inside that mountain. We are not there to fight them. We are there to fight their soldiers and their leadership. We are there to rescue our people. Is that clear?” Clarke waits for all the Generals to nod their acknowledgement. “Then let’s begin. There are four teams for this mission. Team one is at the dam and team two is in the mines or Reaper tunnels. They are moving into position as we speak. Team three is inside the mountain. They are working right now to free everyone inside. It is our job as team four to keep the enemy focused on us and off of them for as long as possible. To do this we must be in position in front of the main door. The Mountain Men think that it is impossible for us to get that door open, but they are wrong. Thanks to our source on the inside we know just how to do it. The locking mechanism for the door is disengaged for one minute when the power goes out. Team one is at the dam right now working on blowing the power. As soon as the power is shut down, we blow the lock.”

Lexa steps forward again “As soon as the door is opened the shooting will start, but that is exactly what we want. Like Clarke said, we want the focus to be on us. Team two will be escorting our people quietly out through the Reaper tunnels. When all of our people are free they will sound the signal and we will retreat back to TonDC.”

Lexa growls “The Mountain Men have cast a shadow over us for too long. They have hunted us, controlled us, and turned us into monsters. That all ends today. Together with the Sky People we will make sure the mountain falls. We will spare the innocent living inside the mountain. As for the guilty, jus drein jus daun.”

All the Generals started chanting jus drein jus daun. The chant spread until the entire army was chanting. They were ready to start this battle and bring the mountain to its knees.

____________________________________

 

 

The army was standing outside the mountain door waiting for the lights to turn off. Clarke started to feel very nervous. They had already been out there a while.

“This is taking too long.”

“It takes as long as it takes” Lexa reassures.

Clarke wants to be comforted by Lexa’s words but she finds it hard to be. Her nerves get worse and worse the longer they wait. What if Raven is in trouble? What happens if the power never shuts off?

Lexa breaks Clarke’s inner panic “What do you want to do after this is all over Klark?”

“Honestly I don’t know. I’m having trouble thinking about anything past today. I just want us to get our people back.”

“I have a house in the capital Polis. I would love to take you there; I think you would enjoy it.”

Clarke smiles “I would like that.”

The lights outside the door suddenly turn off. Raven and Wick have done it. They shut down the power. All that was left was to press the button and blow the door.

Clarke turns towards Lexa “We have one minute. Would you like to do the honors Commander?”

“Together” Lexa says and places her hand over Clarke’s.

Clarke nods “For those we’ve lost.”

“And those we’ll soon find.”

Together they press the button. Both look shocked as nothing happens. Pressing the button again and again still did nothing.

Lexa turned to Clarke “What is happening? Why isn’t it working?”

Clarke couldn’t keep the worry out of her voice “They are jamming us. We have to get closer.”

Clarke moved to get closer to the door when shots rang out, a hail of bullets hitting the ground around her and the rocks in front of her. Anya and Lincoln move quickly to grab Clarke and shield her behind the rocks while Gustus pushes Lexa down shielding her as well. Lexa orders a few warriors to move and flank the shooters. Nathan’s father Captain Miller wants to try and reach the door himself. Clarke’s reluctant to let him go but they only had thirty seconds left, they were quickly running out of time. Lexa orders some warriors to make a shield wall in front of him and get him as close to the door as they can.

Bullets were pinging off of the shields as soon as they started to move. They were getting close to the door and Clarke started to feel hopeful. That feeling quickly changed when one warrior got shot in the foot and went down. It left a gap in the shield wall and the rest of them started to fall like dominoes. Clarke looked horrified at the scene in front of her.

“We will find another way Clarke” Lexa reassured.

“There is no other way. This is the only way and you know it.”

“Heda, Skaiprisa look” Anya said pointing back toward the door.

Captain Miller was slowing crawling towards the door staying as close to the ground as possible.

“Ten seconds!” Clarke called out.

Captain Miller crawled a little closer to the door, covered his head, and pushed the button. The explosive went off with a big flash. It worked. However bullets were still hitting the rocks in front of them. They could do nothing more to get that door open the shooters still there.

Lexa turns towards Anya and Lincoln “We must get to the ridge and take out those shooters. You two stay with Clarke and keep her safe. When the shooting stops, help her get that door open. Do you understand?”

They both nod “Sha Heda.”

Lexa turns towards Clarke “Be safe hodnes. I shall return soon.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s lips before taking off with some warriors and Gustus toward the ridge.

____________________________

 

Leksa was cutting down shooters left and right until there were no more. Blood was splattered across her face and clothes. She moved to go back down the ridge when she heard a voice calling behind her.

“Commander. Commander wait.”

Leksa turned to see a Maunon (Mountain Man) coming towards her with his hands raised.

“Frag em op (kill him)” she roared to her warriors.

“I have a deal for you Commander.”   

She held up her hand for her warriors to stand down. This Maunon was calm, too calm. Leksa wanted nothing more than to beat the smug look off his face.

“I should slit your throat right now Maunon.”

“That wouldn’t be wise Commander” he laughs. “My name is Carl Emerson. I’ve come with an offer from our President.”

“What is this deal you speak of?” Leksa sneers.

“It’s quite simple Commander. As you can see I’ve walked out here without a suit. That is thanks to the Sky People. They are all we need Commander. Your people are of no use to us anymore.”

“Speak true Maunon. I grow tired of your voice.”

Emerson smiles “We will release all of your people from inside the mountain Commander. In exchange you must retreat your army. Stay away from the mountain and we will stay away from you. No more taking your people and no more reapers.”

Leksa looks over Emerson closely. She can’t see any signs of deceit. She knew she didn’t have much time to think but a decision must be made. Leksa knew what she had to do.

“I am Heda for a reason Maunon. I am the voice as well as the protector of my people. We have a saying, jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. My people would never accept this deal.”

Leksa turned to her warriors and nodded. Two moved to grab Emerson and forced him to his knees.

Leksa once again turns to leave “Frag em op.”

“Wait! Clarke will die.”

Leksa whips around with a fierce growl. She marches over to Emerson and puts her sword to his throat.

Emerson smiles “I didn’t tell you the other part. You missed a shooter Commander. He is well hidden with his gun trained solely on your mate Clarke. If I die Commander, she dies as well. Be smart and make your army retreat.”

Leksa looks all around her. Her warriors immediately begin to do the same. She looks for a glint, listens for any movement, anything that will give away the shooters position.

“You won’t find him Commander. Take the deal a walk away” Emerson laughs.

Leksa takes a deep breath and calms the rage boiling inside her. The smug look was still planted firmly on the Maunon’s face. Leksa snarls and moves her sword away from his neck.

Leksa takes another deep calming breath. _I’m sorry Klark_. “Jus drein jus daun Maunon. No deal.” She fells a small amount of satisfaction when she sees the look of surprise and horror on Emerson’s face. Leksa raises her sword high and with all her power swings it at Emerson. She lets out a roar as her sword slice through his neck. His lifeless body hits the ground with a thump and his head rolls a few feet away.

A single shot rang out and Leksa’s stomach lurches. Tears sting her eyes but she knows she can’t let them fall. She feels Gostos come to a stop beside her just barely touching her. Leksa knows it is his subtle way of offering his support.

“Ste yuj Heda (Be strong Commander)” Gostos says quietly into her ear.

Leksa can’t respond. The most important thing in her life is gone. Klark is dead. She has lost her mate, her Omega. It happened again. Another lover dead and it was all her fault. It takes every bit of strength she has not to fall to her knees as the ache in her chest gets stronger.

_I’m so sorry Klark. Please forgive me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke’s mind was fuzzy. She could hear a voice talking to her but she couldn’t understand the words. There was a weight on her chest and she couldn’t move. She was having trouble breathing because of it. The burning sensation in her right arm was getting worse.

“Klark. Klark can you hear me?”

Slowly Clarke’s mind started to become clearer. She groaned as the weight was rolled off of her. Clarke coughed and opened her eyes. Lincoln was kneeling beside her with a concerned look on his face.

“Klark are you alright? Can you hear me?”

Clarke blinked a couple times and groaned. “What happened? Why am I on the ground?”

“You were shot at Klark. Onya and your guards tackled you to the ground.”

Clarke turned her head and found Anya beside her. The weight that had been pressing on her chest was Anya’s body. Anya and the guards had protected her. Clarke tried to scramble to her hands and knees but Lincoln grabbed her and forced her down.

“Lincoln let me go. I need to make sure Anya is ok. Let me go! I need to check her.”

“Klark she’s still alive. She’s breathing. You were hit too Klark. The bullet went through Onya’s shoulder and grazed your arm.”

Clarke didn’t listen. She pushed Lincoln away and scrambled over to Anya. One of her guards had already placed a bandage around Anya’s shoulder to stop the bleeding.

“Anya?”

Anya slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan “Ai gonplei ste odon Klark (my fight is over Clarke).”

“What? No! Anya please don’t say that. You’re going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

Suddenly Anya started laughing. Clarke was confused. Why was Anya laughing? Clarke turned and looked at Lincoln and noticed the smile on his face. That’s when it hit her, Anya was joking.

Clarke punched Anya in her uninjured shoulder “You are such a jerk! Don’t do that! Why would you say that? That wasn’t funny!”

Anya laughed harder until it jostled her shoulder too much and she groaned in pain.

“Yeah I hope it hurts you ass. You’ve been spending too much time with Raven. Only she would make a horrible joke like that. That was not funny.”

“Calm down Klark I’m fine. Forced to save you again branwada. You cause more trouble than anyone I’ve ever come across.”

Clarke smiled “Yeah well someone has to keep you on your toes. Keep things interesting.”

Lincoln knelt next to Clarke and helped her move Anya into a sitting position. Warriors with shields quickly approached and surround them. Clarke took in her surroundings. Two ropes were anchored to the door and ready for warriors to pull.

“We need to line up the warriors and get that door open.”

Clarke moved to stand but Anya quickly pulled her back down. “Stay down branwada. There is a shooter somewhere that is using you for target practice. Lincoln will get the door open. You are staying here with me behind cover until we know the shooter is gone.”

Lincoln nodded and moved to organize men around the ropes. Another guard approached Clarke and tied a bandage around her arm where the bullet sliced her skin. The guard looked apologetic as he tightened the bandage causing Clarke to take a sharp intake of breath. He nodded to her when he was done but made no move to leave her side. Anya tapped Clarke’s thigh and pointed towards the ridge. Clarke could barely see Lexa as she trailed behind Gustus making her way towards them. Something was off about the Commander. Blood was smeared all over Lexa’s face and down the front of her clothing.

Clarke scrambled to her feet and took off towards Lexa ignoring Anya yelling behind her. Something was wrong and she needed to get to the Alpha. Gustus looked both surprised and relieved to see her coming towards him. Clarke ignored him and continued her way towards Lexa. For a second she felt Lexa’s body flinch and stiffen as she crashed into her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Lexa what happened?”

Lexa pulled back and took Clarke’s face between her hands. The Commander’s eyes were wide and wild and they stared into Clarke’s confused ones.

“Lexa please tell what happened? Are you ok?”

“I…I…you can’t be real. I…I killed you.”

“Lexa what are you talking about. I’m standing right here. I’m fine.”

“Klark I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”

Clarke pulled away putting a little distance between herself and Lexa. “What happened? What did you do?”

Clarke heard Anya come up behind her and ask about the shooter. Gustus informed her that he gave away his positon when he took the shot and was quickly disposed of.

There was still silence between them and Clarke’s confusion grew. Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes scanned up and down her body. The Alpha’s fingers reached up and lightly traced over the bandage around Clarke’s arm.

“You are injured Klark. You should head to the back lines and see a healer.”

“I’m fine Lexa. It’s just a scratch. Anya jumped in front and took the most damage.”

Lexa looked over Clarke’s shoulder towards Anya and nodded.

“Lexa are you going to tell me what happened?”

Lexa was about to speak when the main door to Mount Weather creaked and scraped behind them. A couple more hard pulls and the door would be open.

Clarke rushed forward towards the Sky Guards “Expect there to be Mountain Men waiting on the other side. Train your fire on that door as soon as it is opened.”

Captain Miller nodded and moved to line the Sky Guards up but Clarke stopped him.

“You don’t need to do this Captain Miller. You have done more than enough today.”

Lexa approached and took her place next to Clarke “Klark is right Captain. You have done your people proud today. We can take it from here.”

Captain Miller shook his head “With all due respect Commander and Clarke, I would like to lead the Sky Guards. My son is in there. There is no way I’m retreating until I know he is safe.”

Clarke and Lexa both give a nod of understanding. With that he moves to line up with the other Sky Guards. The Grounders in front of the door look towards Lexa waiting for her command.

“Pul klin (pull hard)!” Lexa yells in their direction.

With one last tug the door is forced open. A second later the gunfire begins.

_____________________________

 

Bellamy with the help of Echo had freed all the Grounders trapped in cages. The Sky People led by Monty and Jasper met them at the rendezvous point near where the Grounders were being held. Bellamy had to keep the Grounders from killing Maya and her father who tagged along with the Sky People. They were dressed in hazmat suits and carrying extra oxygen tanks. Jasper explained that they couldn’t stay here, not without being killed. Bellamy previously explained to Jasper about Raven’s airlock at the Ark and that they would be safe there.

It didn’t take long to get to the door that led into the Reaper tunnels. Bellamy lined up the strongest Grounders and Sky People in front just in case it wasn’t their people on the other side of the door waiting for them. Bellamy tried to subtly shield Echo behind him but one look in her eyes and he knew she realized what he was doing. Echo didn’t look happy but she didn’t comment either.

As soon as the door was opened they were met with Indra, Octavia, and a team of Grounders. The injured were quickly helped and moved through the door. Indra informed them that they needed to move as fast as possible. The Commander’s army out front could only distract the Mountain Men for so long.

Bellamy pulls Octavia and Indra aside “I’m not going with you through the tunnels. Most of the Mountain Men are isolated on level 5. The rest are most likely soldiers attacking Clarke’s team at the front door.”

Indra nods “What is your plan Belomi kom Skaikru?”

“I want to come up behind them and attack. They won’t stand a chance being attacked from both sides. If we can get rid of them Clarke’s team will be able to retreat safely.”

“Go Belomi kom Skaikru. Take a small force with you and get it done.”

Indra turns and informs a dozen warriors of Bellamy’s plan. They look thrilled to be going inside to face the Mountain Men. Harper, Monty, and Miller step up as well and say they will fight. Jasper tries to volunteer as well but Bellamy informs him he needs to make sure Maya and her father get to safety.

Octavia turns to Indra “I can’t leave my brother. I can help him.”

Indra nods “Fight well Okteivia kom Trikru.”

Octavia can’t keep the smile off her face. Indra turns and starts leading the rest of the Grounders and Sky People back through the tunnels.

Bellamy notices that Echo doesn’t turn to leave with the others. “You should go with the others.”

“I can fight Belomi. You kept your word and returned for me and my people. I will return the favor and help you fight.”

Bellamy shakes his head “I’m not going to be able to change your mind am I?”

Echo simply smiles and moves to retrieve and extra sword from one of the warriors. The Blake siblings share a determined look and begin leading their group back into the mountain.

_____________________________________________

 

Wave after wave of gunfire came through the open door of Mount Weather. The Sky Guards were returning fire the best they could. Any Mountain Man who dared to run through the door was cut down by one of the many Grounder warriors waiting outside. Yelling and what sounded like chaos erupted from inside the door. Clarke looked on in confusion as to what could be going on. She signaled to Captain Miller to continue firing.

Suddenly all the gunfire from inside the door stopped. Lexa ordered her warriors to say vigilant. Bellamy and Octavia emerged from the open door with their hands raised. Clarke rushes forward and pulls Bellamy into a bone crushing hug.

Bellamy smiles “Thought you could use some help Princess.”

Lexa, Anya, and Gustus approach behind them. Bellamy informs them that the Grounders and Sky People were freed. They are following Indra through the Reaper tunnels and should be sounding the signal soon.

Bellamy turns to Clarke “I lost contact with Raven after she shut down the power. Have you heard anything?”

Clarke shakes her head “No we have been busy with all the gunfire here.”

“The halls inside are empty. Most of the remaining Mountain Men are secluded on level 5. We can easily get to their President Dante without any interference. I think we should try and negotiate a truce with them.”

Clarke nods “Lead the way Bellamy. Let’s find Dante.”

_______________________________________

 

The Grounder army and Sky Guards spread out securing the door and hallways. Finding Dante was easy enough. What surprised Clarke and Lexa was that he was secluded away from everyone else. Warriors secured the hallway and door around his room as Bellamy, Clarke, Lexa, and Anya went inside.

Clarke steps forward “President Wallace. I’m…”

“I know who you are Clarke. This is not how I expected us to meet. And please it is just Dante. I’m no longer the President.”

“We want to negotiate a truce. We don’t want to have to kill everyone in here.”

“You know Clarke at one time I hoped our people could join forces. We took your people so they would be safe. Instead of coming to us you aligned yourself with the savages.”

Lexa and Anya growled and drew their swords.

Bellamy growls “Safe? You were killing our people. Drilling out their bone marrow against their will. How do you call that safe?”

“That is my son Cage’s doing. I wanted to be patient and convince you to help us. Give you safety inside the mountain away from the savages in hopes that your people would agree to donate until all my people were healed. Cage disagreed. He didn’t want to wait. So he staged a coup and took over as President. He is the one you will need to negotiate with.”

Clarke turns all calls for Monty. A second later Monty enters the room followed by Octavia and Lincoln. “Monty can you get us into the command center? We need to see what is happening on level 5 and find Cage Wallace.”

Monty nods “Not a problem.”

“Let’s go” Bellamy says and grabs Dante escorting him out of the room.

Monty leads them to the command center and gets them through the door. A handful of Lexa’s warriors enter the room first making sure it is clear. It doesn’t take long from them to come back out giving the signal that is it safe. Bellamy shoves Dante through the door followed by the rest of the group. Monty quickly moves to the monitors. Every monitor springs to life and Monty nods “command center is live.”

Clarke gasps as she looks at the screen labeled dorm. Bellamy growls “Shit is that Raven? They must have been captured at the dam.”

Raven was strapped to a table with two people in lab coats standing over her. Abby, Marcus, Wick, and a handful of Sky Guards were chained to the wall surround the table.

Clarke pulls her gun and points it at Dante’s head “Let them go. Let them go now!”

Anya snarls seeing a terrified Raven on the screen. She rushes Dante grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. Clarke places her hand on Anya’s shoulder but Anya snarls louder and shakes her off.

“Anya let him go. If you kill him we won’t be able to get them out.”

Lexa approaches Anya “Daun ste pleni Onya (that is enough Anya). Chil yo daun (stand down).”

Anya snarls but releases him. Dante coughs and gasps trying to get air back into his lungs. Bellamy quickly approaches and shoves a radio in Dante’s hand “Tell them to stop now!”

Dante cough and shakes his head “I won’t do that. You came storming in here forcing my people to level 5. You put my people at risk. You brought these savages into my home. I will not help you.”

Monty stood from his seat in front of the monitors and motioned for Clarke and Lexa. He led them to the corner of the room so they could speak privately. “Clarke we can get people onto level 5 but it would be very risky. With the level sealed the only way in is to climb the garbage chute. They would have to go one at a time. There are guards on that level, if they see them exiting the shoot they will fire instantly.”

Lexa nods “I can send some gonas (warriors) up to investigate.”

Clarke shakes her head “No it’s too risky. I have an idea.” She grabs the radio out of Dante’s hand “Mount Weather security detail come in.”

A guard on one of the monitors lifts the radio is his hand *Who is this?*

“This is Clarke leader of the Sky People. I need to speak to your President. Get your radio to him now.”

They watch the guard start to move on the screen. Monty quickly brings up all the cameras so they can follow his every move. They watch the guard enter the dorm and hand his radio to a man. They speak briefly and the man exits the dorm into the hallway.

*This is President Wallace.*

Clarke raises the radio in her hand “I have your father. If you don’t let my people go I will kill him.”

*How do I know you have him?*

Clarke holds up the radio to Dante and tells him to speak “Stay the course Cage.”

*We have been watching you for a while Clarke. I know you won’t do it.*

“You don’t know me very well. This needs to end now. The Commander and I are in control of this mountain.   We have you surrounded. You can’t win. Release the rest of my people.”

*I can’t do that. You do not scare me Clarke. The Commander of the savages doesn’t either. In fact it is you who should be afraid of the Commander. Did she tell you that she is the reason you got injured? Did she tell you she was willing to let you die just so her people could have a chance to slaughter mine?*

Clarke whips around to face Lexa “What is he talking about?”

Bellamy growls and places his hand on his gun as he steps towards Lexa. Lexa and Anya growl right back warning Bellamy to not step any closer.

Lexa turns to face Clarke “The Maunon offered me a deal. They wanted me to sound the retreat and call back my warriors from the tunnels. In exchange they would release my people and only my people. If I accepted I would have broken our alliance and sacrificed the Skaikru. That is not something my people would accept. They would kill me for being weak and retreating. They would kill me for breaking my word.”

Clarke shakes her head “I still don’t understand.”

“When I turned down the deal they threatened to kill you. A hidden shooter had you targeted and would kill you if I did not accept. That knowledge changed nothing. I still could not accept the deal. I could not deny my people justice for those we lost. It pained me greatly but I made the decision with my head and not my heart.”

The command center was completely silent. No one made a sound as they watched Clarke and Lexa. Bellamy pulled his gun and took another step towards Lexa.

Anya growled and moved herself closer “Now is not the time for this Skai boy. I took the bullet and Clarke stands here next to you. I would not let her die. My mate is being hurt in there and I will not let you stand here and waste more time.”

Bellamy growls “What do you want to do Clarke?”

“She’s right.” Clarke motions towards Lexa “I will deal with this later. Right now we need to focus on Cage.” Clarke aims her gun at Dante and lifts the radio “This is your last chance Cage. Don’t make me do this.”

*Dad don’t worry. I will take care of our people.*

“I didn’t want this” Clarke says and pulls the trigger. Red immediately stains the front of Dante’s shirt and he falls to the ground. Clarke broadcasts Dante’s death over the radio watching Cage’s face turn to rage on the monitor.

*First I’m going to kill every one of your people in here. I’m going to take back the mountain and use a missile to bomb every single savage in TonDC. Then I’m coming for you Clarke. I will save you for last and make you watch me slowly kill every single one of your people.*

“No Cage you listen to me, I will not stop until every single one of my people is free. If you don’t let them go, I will irradiate level 5.”

Bellamy turns to Clarke “You need to think about this. There are kids in there and people who helped us.”

“Monty get it done.” Clarke raises the radio again “Cage I don’t want anyone else to die. Stop this and let my people go. We can talk about this.”

They watch on the screens as Cage begins to move. Bellamy questions where he could be going but the question is soon answered when Cage heads back into the dorms. They watch Cage motion to some of the guards in the room. The guards move to the table and pull Raven off. Clarke watches in horror as they unchain her mother from the wall and strap her to the table. The Mountain Men in lab coats move back to the table and begin drilling into Abby. Monty is furiously typing away when suddenly he stops.

Clarke turns and growls in Monty’s direction “Why did you stop?”

Monty motions to the lever in front of him “Because it’s done. All you have to do is pull this lever and the outside air will flood level 5.”

Clarke moves to place her hand on the lever but Lexa stops her. “Let me do this Klark. Let me shoulder this so you don’t have to.”

Bellamy steps forward and places his hand on the lever “I will do this Clarke. It’s ok.”

Clarke shakes her head and removes his hand. “They are my responsibility.” Clarke places her hand on the lever. “You are not alone ai hodnes. You are my mate. We will share this burden together” Lexa says as she places her hand on top of Clarke’s. Together they slowly pull the lever. They watch on the screens as all the Mountain Men on level 5 except Cage begin to fall. Cage looks around in horror before taking off out of the dorm.

Lexa turns to Anya “Spread the gonas out and search for Cage. He is not to leave this mountain.” Anya nods and leaves the command center.

Clarke turns to Bellamy “Send some people up the chute and have them unseal the level. Let’s go get our people back.”   Bellamy places a hand on her shoulder and nods before turning to leave with Monty following close behind.

As soon as they are alone Clarke collapses into Lexa’s arms “What did we do?”

Lexa places a kiss on her forehead “What we had to.”

__________________________________

 

It didn’t take long for Sky Guards and Grounders to unseal the level and release the Sky People. They worked together to quickly unchain them and help the injured. Abby was quickly loaded on to a stretcher and looked over by a healer. A group of Grounders tried to do the same with a pale looking Raven but Anya quickly growled and snarled them away, choosing to lift Raven into her arms and carry her the whole way. Raven tried to protest because of Anya’s shoulder but Anya simply huffed and refused to put Raven down.

It wasn’t long before Lexa and Clarke were leading their people out of the mountain.

Clarke took a look around her as they marched back towards Camp Jaha. Her mother was covered in a blanket looking frailer than she had ever seen her. Raven was still pale but seemed to be enjoying being secure in Anya’s arms. They lost some Grounders and Sky Guards but for the most part everyone had made it out alright. Clarke overheard one of the warriors inform Lexa that Lincoln killed Cage as Cage tried to escape. They also informed Lexa that Indra’s group escaped the tunnels unharmed and were on their way to Camp Jaha.  Both Marcus and her mother told her that she did well. Clarke wasn’t so sure. This is not how she wanted this to end. She wasn’t sure how she was going to deal with what just happened.

One question played over and over in Clarke’s head. _What did we do?_

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke watched as the Sky People and injured Grounders made their way through the front gate of Camp Jaha. She couldn’t bring herself to walk through and join them. Her mother noticed from her stretcher that her daughter wasn’t going inside and asked the Grounders carrying her to stop. They set Abby down gently and Clarke moved to kneel next to her mother.

“Clarke why aren’t you already inside?”

“I can’t go in mom. After everything I just can’t right now. I tried to be the good guy. I really tried.”

“Maybe there are no good guys” Her mother says as she gently takes Clarke’s hands into hers.

Clarke nods “Yeah maybe.”

“Clarke you are my baby and I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You saved us.”

“I know mom. I love you too. I just need to process everything. I need to come to terms with what I had to do.”

Clarke kissed her mother’s forehead before standing. She turns to the waiting Grounders and nods for them to take her mother inside. Lexa approaches and gently touches Clarke’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Just saying goodbye to my mother.”

Lexa gives her a nod before moving to help organize everyone. Monty gives Clarke a hug before walking through the gate. Bellamy comes to stand beside her as soon as Monty leaves.

Bellamy clears his throat “I would say let’s get a drink but you’re not going inside are you?”

“I can’t. Not right now.”

“Where are you going to go? Back to TonDC?”

“I don’t know. I need to talk about some things with Lexa. I imagine we will stay in TonDC until things settle. She has a house in the capital Polis. Eventually we may end up there.”

Bellamy nods “What she did, almost getting you killed. Can you forgive her?”

Clarke sighs “I understand the choice she made. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, but I understand it. She could have easily taken the deal Bell. Gotten her people back and left us on our own but she didn’t.”

“Just let me know if you need me to come throw some punches. You know kick her ass a little bit to make things even.”

Clarke laughs “Yeah because that worked out so well the last time you tried to fight her.”

“Hey I tried. It’s the thought and effort that counts.”

Clarke shakes her head and bumps his shoulder “My fearless white knight.”

Bellamy laughs and smiles “And don’t you forget it.”

“So who is the Grounder Omega following you around? Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Bellamy stands a little taller and puffs out his chest a little more. Clarke can’t help but smile and laugh at his actions.

“Her name is Echo. She helped me inside the mountain. She’s stubborn like you.”

“Oh my god look at you, you have it bad already.”

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yeah sure you keep telling yourself that Bell.”

Silence settles between them as they watched over the camp. Simply content to be in each other’s presence for a little bit longer.  When all the Sky People and injured Grounders are through the gate Bellamy breaks the silence.

“You know you did what you had to right? The Mountain Men never would have stopped. You heard Cage, he was going to use missiles and destroy us all. You had no other choice.”

“I know Bell. I’m trying to come to terms with it. There were still innocents in there. That is something I can’t quite forgive myself for yet.”

Silence settles between them again until Lexa emerges from the front gate. Lexa asks Clarke if she is ready to leave and Clarke nods before turning to Bellamy again.

“Take care of them for me. Keep me updated on Maya and her father. Hopefully my mom will be able to do something for them.”

Bellamy nod “I will. Don’t be a stranger ok?”

“May we meet again.”

“May we meet again Clarke.”

With that Clarke walks away and mounts Lexa’s awaiting horse. She hugs Lexa around her middle and they begin their ride to TonDC.

_________________________________

 

Upon returning to TonDC, Clarke got her arm stitched up and decided to stay in the healer’s tent with Nyko. That is where she has spent the past few hours aiding Grounders with minor injuries. When the last Grounder left, Clarke knew she couldn’t keep avoiding anymore. She needed to talk to Lexa. Taking her time she washed up and made her way back to their tent. Entering she found Lexa seated at the table picking at food on the plate in front of her. Clarke stayed silent as she took a seat at the other end of the table.

“The gonas?”

“Mostly cuts and dislocated shoulders. They are all fixed up and will be fine.”

Lexa nodded “And you? How is your arm?”

“It’s fine. Nyko stitched me up and gave me a salve to help the burning sensation.”

Silence settled between them again. From inside the tent Clarke could here Grounders talking, laughing, and celebrating outside. Finally Lexa broke the silence.

“Have I lost you?”

Clarke shook her head “No Lexa you haven’t lost me. I do want to talk about it though. Tell me what happened on that ridge.”

“After killing the shooters a Maunon without a suit approached.”

“So he had already been given marrow.”

Lexa nods “Yes. He offered a deal. He said they no longer needed my people for healing. Not when they had yours and could be cured. The deal was I would get my people back unharmed if I retreated and sacrificed yours.”

“And you said no?”

“I refused the deal. That is when the Maunon informed me of the shooter solely trained on you. You would be executed if I continued to refuse. I cut off the Maunon’s head and soon after the shot went off.”

“You thought I was dead.”

“Yes. It was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. My first instinct is to always protect you. I made the decision with my head and not my heart. I chose to sacrifice my own happiness to free your people and mine.”

“You said your people would kill you if you took the deal.”

“Yes they would have. I would have disgraced my people for not only betraying our alliance but for making them look weak by retreating.”

Clarke moved to sit next to Lexa “I would have made the same decision Lexa. If given the choice I would have sacrificed myself for my people just like I know you would do for yours.”

“Can we move on from this ai hodnes?”

“What we did in that mountain Lexa, right now I don’t know if I can. Those nightmares might stick with me for a while. We killed innocent people. As far as the two of us though, yes we can. I love you Lexa. That has not changed.”

Lexa gently kisses Clarke’s lips “I will be here for you always ai hodnes.”

____________________________________

 

**A Week Later**

A growl rumbled through the Ark infirmary for the fifth time that day.

Raven pokes Anya in the side “Stop growling at people. You keep scaring them off.”

“They keep touching you.”

“Yeah well they have to touch me if I’m expected to get better.”

Anya growls “I can do everything. I can change your bandages.”

“Show me your medical degree and I will let you play doctor all you want.”

Anya huffs but says nothing.

“Yeah exactly. Now stop complaining grumpy. How is your shoulder doing?”

“I keep telling your healers I am fine but they make me wear this awful contraption” Anya says pulling at the sling her arm is in. “Your Skaikru healing is so complicated with all your machines and contraptions.”

Raven laughs “Says the woman who wears clothing with a million straps and buckles. Seriously that sling should be easy to figure out compared to the clothing you Grounders wear.”

Jackson steps closer to Raven’s bed to check her vitals. Anya lets out a low rumble of a growl and he scampers away. Raven turns and whacks Anya in the leg.

“Seriously stop growling at people. Jackson is a nice guy. He is just doing his job.”

“It was only a little growl.”

“You say I’m a pain in the ass. You’re a bigger one.”

Octavia comes smiling into the infirmary followed by Lincoln. “Sup Reyes and scary Grounder? Did you know you two bicker like an old married couple?”

Raven hugs Octavia “Did you get what we talked about?”

“Of course I did. Have I ever let you down?”

Anya huffs and turn to Lincoln “What are they speaking of?”

Octavia steps back out into the hall before returning with a box in her hands. “Well scary Grounder, Raven and I wanted to thank you for saving our best friend. Clarke told us how much you like Monty’s special brew. So we talked to him and he brewed five jars just for you.”

Anya’s eyes light up as Octavia places the box next to Raven’s bed. “Anyway I just wanted to deliver those to you. Hey maybe you can share with Raven and help her celebrate joining team grounder pounder.”

Confused Anya turns to Raven who just shakes her head and says she will explain later. Octavia goes skipping out of the room followed by a laughing Lincoln.

“I do not understand your friends.”

Raven laughs “We are a package deal. You’re stuck with me so now you a stuck with them too.”

“What did I get myself into?”

Raven smiles “Whatever you know I’m awesome. Now let’s crack open a jar of that brew before Jackson comes back and catches us.”

_______________________________________

 

Over the coming months a new normal is established. The Grounders have never lived in such peace before. The Sky People agree to join the Coalition and become the 13th Clan. It holds strong under Lexa’s leadership. The Ice Queen still questions everything Lexa does but she makes no move in fear that the other Clans with rebel against her.

Raven and Anya finally sealed their mating bond after they completely healed. Clarke and Octavia tease her constantly for finding her own Grounder to pound. That is until Octavia staggers into TonDC one day looking exhausted. When questioned she complains about how she had to listen to Bellamy knotting Echo all night long. From then on the three made Bellamy the target of their teasing instead.

Abby recovered and now only has a slight limp when she walks. With the help of donations she was able to cure Maya and Maya’s father. Jasper was angry with what Clarke did inside the mountain. Maya explained that none of them were innocent but it still took him a while to get over it.

Clarke still has nightmares about the mountain. The burned bodies of the children invade her dreams. Lexa aids in chasing the nightmares away. Nyko made a tonic for the times when Clarke is desperate and exhausted. After a month and a half Clarke is finally able to walk into Camp Jaha again. She doesn’t stay long but she savors being in her old home again. Shortly after she moves to Polis with Lexa. Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia come along with them. Abby visits off and on when she can.

Clarke walks through the halls of the Polis house making her way towards Lexa’s meeting room. She’s returning from a meeting with her mother in the infirmary. She picks up her pace excited to tell Lexa the good news. Lexa’s stands and she smiles as soon as Clarke enters the room.

“Is it done ai hodnes?”

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and places a kiss on her lips “It is. My mother removed my chip.”

“We are doing this? We are going to start a family?”

Clarke smiles “Yeah we are. My heat will be here soon. Are you ready?”

Clarke laughs and smiles as Lexa lifts her off the ground and spins her. Lexa smiles and gently places Clarke back on the ground. “I’m ready ai hodnes. Let us start a family.”

______________________________

 

Clarke’s heat hit a couple of days later. She purred as Lexa’s dark eyes roamed over her body from above. With a buck of her hips she tried to encourage Lexa to move inside her but it only earned her a nip on her chin.

“Lexa please.”

The Alpha smiled before deciding to have mercy and began thrusting at a steady pace. Clarke moaned and dug her nails into the Alpha’s shoulders. Lexa’s knot pushed against Clarke’s opening with every thrust. The Alpha trailed nips and bites down Clarke’s neck and across her collarbone.

“Are you sure you are ready ai hodnes?”

“Yes Lexa please, please knot me.”

Lexa smiled and growled “As you wish.”

Clarke orgasm started to build as the Alpha’s knot was slowly worked inside of her. She knew she was drawing blood as she scratched her nails down Lexa’s back. With one final hard thrust Lexa’s knot was fully inside and Clarke had to bite into the Alpha’s shoulder to keep from screaming as her orgasm hit. Lexa growled into her ear as her orgasm hit as well.

Clarke laid there tied with Lexa basking in her warmth. She moaned as spurts of cum released inside her over and over again. Lexa did her best to move them into a comfortable position until her knot deflated. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the life they may be creating inside her right now.

Lexa purred “You honor me ai hodnes. Thank you for giving me this gift.”

Clarke purred and smiled “Ai hod yu in Leksa.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s use of her language “Ai hod yu in seintaim Klark (I love you too Clarke).”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 to the series should be up soon :).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
